


Mischievous Mingyu

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: When Seventeen gets a break to relax, Jeonghan takes full advantage by sleeping the day away. As he assumes everyone in the dorms are out enjoying their free-time, he becomes shocked when a certain mischievous dongsaeng sneaks into his bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Jeonghan just wanted to sleep, but maybe got something a little better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness. So this is my first smut and I'm super nervous, but wanted to share because Gyuhan has been on that gay shit lately and I love it. Surprisingly, Jeongcheol is my Seventeen OTP, but also I ship everyone with Jeonghan. This story is also up on my tumblr. The username is the same. Come find me and we can talk about our ships and stuff. :D

All morning Jeonghan had been out with his dongsaengs buying groceries, shopping, and taking advantage of the break they were given. With the new album underway, everyone was hard at work preparing themselves for the comeback. When they were granted an oppurtunity to relax, they took the offer whole heartedly. Most members had decided to go see movies or grab a bite to eat. Jeonghan took this opportunity to head back home. The dorm was almost empty.

The busy schedules came to a hault for Jeonghan and he found himself curled up in the bottom bunk of his bed. His comforter was wrapped snuggly around him with nothing but his head peeking through. Lazily dozing in and out of sleep after his errand run, he had been relatively in the same position for a couple of hours. The sun had began to set and the dusk air gave a calming and relaxing effect. All was quiet. All was still. Until a tall and mischevious, black haired rapper snuck into the dorm room. No one else remained in the house except Mingyu and the sleepy boy in front of him.

Jeonghan was facing toward the wall, away from his perpetrator and in his comatose haze didn’t realize anyone had entered. Slowly, Mingyu leaned down and lifted the back end of the comforter. He slid in behind the older male and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jeonghan let out a small whine before shifting to get more comfortable in the embrace.

“You’re interrupting my nap, Seungcheol. What do you want?” Jeonghan teased.

“Hyung! You can’t tell it’s me?” Mingyu feigned hurt, tightening his grip. “I figured you’d know the difference by now.”

“You’re right. Seungcheol smells ten times better.” Jeonghan chuckled. The raspiness in his voice was so prevalent, Mingyu thought his heart would explode. “Hey! I just took a shower”

“It didn’t work” Jeonghan kept teasing, laughing. His shoulders shook, sending sweet little vibrations into Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu enjoyed the contact maybe too much. But, he would enjoy teasing his hyung more.  
He dug his fingers into Jeonghan’s sides illiciting a slight yelp and gasp. “Don’t you dare.” Jeonghan tried. He wrapped his hands around Mingyu’s arms, trying to pry them from around his torso.

“Mingyu-ah! Please don’t-” Before Jeonghan could let out another word, Mingyu began tickling mercilessly. Jeonghan wiggled in his arms, digging his nails into Mingyu’s flesh. The young, energetic boy was having so much fun, he didn’t care. “Stop! Please!” Jeonghan was giggling non-stop, yet seethed on the inside. He was casually enjoying his nap when it was interrupted. Now he’s being attacked. He swore he’d get him back as soon as he got free. When did Mingyu get so strong anwyay? He’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice all the working out the tall male had done. He noticed how his biceps became more defined and the muscles pressed against his back were–.

“Hyung… Are you okay?” Mingyu asked softly as he noticed Jeonghan’s irritation building. The fingers quickly stopped their attack. He finally turned his head around to look at his assailant. For the first time that night, he got a good look at Kim Mingyu. His stare was intense. It was a look Jeonghan couldn’t quite describe. He had remembered seeing a similar gaze from Seungcheol on multiple occassions, but nothing had ever come of it. It was as if a hazy fog had clouded over.

Mingyu leaned down and pressed his lips against Jeonghan’s. The kiss was soft, yet lingered. Although his mind wasn’t at full fruition, his body responded intently. Mingyu led the kiss further, his arms still snuggly held around the thin male. He began to use more force, gliding his hands over Jeonghan’s stomach. He slipped his hand underneath the loose white t-shirt, massaging the smooth skin. Jeonghan gasped, “What are you doing?”   
Mingyu kissed along his jawline, his hands exploring more. “I don’t know.” he responded.

Jeonghan laid his head back down on the pillow as he became light-headed. His younger bandmate was sucking on his neck while grazing his skin with cool fingers. How did this happen? Why did he feel so guilty?  
The mischevious young rapper kept taking it farther, leaving Jeonghan breathless and dazed. When his hand reached the rim of Jeonghan’s sweats, he paused. “Is this okay?” Mingyu mumbled into the neck he was currently pursuing. The shorter male in front of him could only manage a small nod and once the okay was given, the hand slid deeper inside.  
Jeonghan sighed once he felt long, cool fingers wrap around his shaft. He’d never been this intimate with a person and wondered if Mingyu was more experienced. His mind wasn’t able to wander long as he was lost, yet again, to the sensations tingling at his body. Mingyu rubbed his thumb over the tip of Jeonghan’s dick.

The foreplay and touching had gotten the older semi-hard but the friction was too much to be pleasurable. Mingyu spit in his hand and used the lubrication to stroke the singer. His other arm remained wrapped around the boy in front of him, clawing gently at the skin. He grazed Jeonghan’s nipple, still attacking his neck with a flurry of kisses and bites. His other hand found a slow and steady rhythm pumping the dazed boy in front. Jeonghan could do litte more than pant.

Mingyu, now hard, pressed into the older’s ass. Mingyu rocked foward with a similar rhythm to his stroke pattern.   
Jeonghan felt electric. His senses were overwhelmed and he could do little to stop the small moans from escaping his lips. Embarrassed, Jeonghan tried pressing his face into the pillow. He tried biting his lower lip, but whatver he did, the moans got louder and more constant. Mingyu’s warm breath tickled his neck and the deep grunts he made each time he rocked into Jeonghan’s ass drove the older crazy. His hand began stroking faster, sensing his partner was close to his peak.   
Jeonghan never really knew where to put his hands. He’d grab at Mingyu’s hair one moment then cover his face the next. He couldn’t digest what was happening or what this event would mean for the future, but in the moment, it felt so good.  
Mingyu held on tight with one arm, taking a nipple in his grasp and squeezing. His other hand stroked Jeonghan faster and faster as his hips gyrated erratically. “Jeonghan.” Mingyu grunted out. The aforementioned tilted his head back to look at the younger and Mingyu caught his lips in a passionate, sloppy kiss.

Then it came, a dizzying release of pleasure. Jeonghan’s mind was a whirlpool. His eyes squinted closed and a silent scream stuck in his throat, Jeonghan was lost. They breathed into each other as Jeonghan came off his high. Both of their breathing was labored. Mingyu slid his sticky hand from out of the waistband of the other boy’s clothing and repositioned his arms to the original back hug he had given when he first entered.

“I’m not the only one who needs a shower now.” Mingyu said before burying his head in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. He sighed in contempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and comments are appreciated!


End file.
